1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental article for window display which article is visually recognized as if it penetrated through the window.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional ornamental articles to be displayed on a window glass of an automobile, a shop or the like have been provided with attachment means by which the article can be detachably fixed on the window glass. The attachment means include a sucking device made of soft plastics, an adhesive tape or the like. However, these conventional attachment means have been found not satisfactory for the purpose of window display, because not only the display objective, i.e., an ornamental article but also the attachment means are visually recognized. Therefore, the display effect is reduced.